disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170413035823
'Disney Crossy Road: Costumes Update' Hello guys, so I got tons of things to catch up with you guys as I have been a bit off lately. I will seperate that in few different blogs. NO ! This is not a blog announcing a released update, but one talking about the upcoming May Update, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell no Tales. As well all know, the May Update will be all about the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. However, this will NOT '''come in as a new world, but except with a bunch of new characters. But wait wait wait...is that all we're getting ? Few new characters ? Well no guys, this update should extend itself with a WHOLE NEW INCREDIBLE FEATURE !!! Note guys that this is only at that time, a theory, although I would say it has pretty much been confirmed with the news we got lately. So...what's new ? '''A COSTUMES UPDATE ! Exactly, it seems to me like Disney Crossy Road has listened to my Costumes' Idea and will be introducing some kind of new feature where we can navigate through the costumes of different characters instead of having them lined up as each, one character. Proof ? Disney Crossy Road's characters has kept adding in characters with at least one "double" costume, and that to us seems very suspicious. Only reason for that, is a Costumes Update. Look at what we are getting: LILO AND STITCH - 7 Stitch (Stitch, Chef Stitch, Super Hero Stitch, Ukulele Stitch, Space Suit Stitch, Vampire Stitch, Luau Stitch) - 2 Lilo (Lilo, Luau Lilo) - 2 Mertle (Mertle, Luau Mertle) - 3 Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Hawaiian Shirt Jumba, Prisoner Jumba) PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES 3 Captain Salazar (Captain Salazar, Ghost Captain Salazar, Trident Ghost Captain Salazar) 2 Will Turner (Will Turner, Cursed Will Turner) 3 Henry Turner (Henry Turner, Straw Hat Henry Turner, Red Coat Henry Turner) 2 Hector Barbossa (Hector Barbossa, Purple Coat Henry Barbossa) 3 Carina Smyth (Carina Smyth, Pink Dress Carina Smyth, Nurse Carina Smyth) 2 Shansa (Shansa, Cloacked Shansa) CARS 4 Lightning McQueen (Lightning McQueen, Primer Lightning McQueen, Fabulous Lightning McQueen, Muddy Lightning McQueen) 2 Cruz Ramirez (Cruz Ramirez, Muddy Cruz Ramirez) RECAP: Let's not lie to ourselves. You really think DCR is going to released 7 Stitches just for the sake of it.. Look at the characters, Red Coat Henry Turner, Purple Coat Henry Barbossa, Hawaiian Shirt Jumba, Pink Dress Carina Smyth, those are NOT significant characters. Look at how many Mickeys we are having, DCR is overloading with characters, they have to do something and they KNOW IT. If it isn't for a COSTUMES UPDATE, those characters have literally nothing to do here. This can only mean one thing, Disney Crossy Road's May Update will release not only Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell no Tales, but very likely, a COSTUMES UPDATE. How this will all turn out is still a mystery. Let me know guys if you agree with this, would you love to see a Costumes Update coming up in May ? Or who knows....maybe even in the Lilo and Stitch Update ? But they will more likely release it in May when they don't release a new world. Thank you so much guys for reading, and I catch you guys later. PS: I added a new countdown button to the Lilo and Stitch Update at the top of the page. To be changed every day :)